Infernus
The Pegassi Infernus nicknamed eye is a luxury sports car that was first introduced in Grand Theft Auto III and has appeared in every GTA title (except GTA Advance) since and has gained a reputation for being one of the oldest sports cars to still be in a vast number of GTA titles. Design 3D Universe Between Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Infernus has appeared in three different forms, each illustrating the car as a sleek, low-profile sports car comparable to the Cheetah. In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, it is a cross resemblance between a Jaguar XJR-15 and a Jaguar XJ220. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it closely resembles a Lamborghini Countach, but lacks the characteristic scissor doors, and features bulged headlights and rounded taillights. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Infernus strikingly resembles the first generation Honda NSX and Cizeta-Moroder V16T, which is the original design of the Lamborghini Diablo prototype before it was changed by Chrysler. Although the Infernus' design suggests an RMR layout in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, it's engine is visible under the front hood, possibly due to limitations of the game engine. The GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories renditions reposition the engine to the back, as the front compartment is revealed to be the trunk. The GTA Vice City Infernus, however, still emits smoke from the front when damaged. The GTA San Andreas Infernus stays in a front mounted engine, all wheel drive layout. In GTA San Andreas, the Infernus can be modded at any TransFender modification garage. HD Universe The Grand Theft Auto IV rendition, manufactured by Pegassi, is largely based on the first generation Lamborghini Murciélago combined with the side-panelling of a Lamborghini Diablo (most notably the side windows) and the rear fascia and venting off an early model Pagani Zonda, making the Infernus one of the only "exotic" cars in GTA IV. The car features an RMR configuration, allowing a favorable structural advantage over front-engine vehicles in aggressive driving conditions. The Infernus may spawn with a rear spoiler as an extra. Also, the Infernus is capable of supporting a second body color for a stripe over the side skirts, though it is not utilized on any standard car. The Infernus in GTA IV is also the only car in the entire series to feature scissor doors (likely to pay homage to Lamborghini). This design trait allows the Infernus' doors to be self-closing, relying on gravity to fall shut from its opened position. Also featured are small, racing-style wing mirrors. The interior is fully finished in black leather and sports the same Lamborghini-style sport seats as the Comet. Sections of the dash and transmission tunnel are finished with carbon fiber accents. The Infernus in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars is only available without a spoiler, and features conventional doors. In addition, players who pre-ordered GTA Chinatown Wars from Amazon are able to purchase a bulletproof Infernus at the Auto Merchant early in the game. The Infernus will return in Grand Theft Auto V and appears to be unchanged from Grand Theft Auto IV except for the rim design. The rims on the Infernus match the rims used on the Lamborghini Reventon, a limited production car based off of the Murcielago. Performance 3D Universe The Infernus' handling remains similar between GTA III and GTA Vice City, but in San Andreas, even though it is powered by a V6, it is the fastest car in the game with a top speed close to 156 mph (250 km/h), and its all wheel drive system means the car has good front grip. However, the car suffers from understeer due to its small wheels and wheel wells. Caution must be ensured when braking as the wheels usually lock up during high speed braking. Power distribution is considered smooth, but due to its high power output, moderation must be used when taking turns, otherwise fishtailing may ensue. Its suspension in GTA III and GTA Vice City, however, is softer, allowing it to drive over curbs without jolting the car substantially or bottoming out. Additionally, the drag multiplier is only 1, which means it is the most aerodynamic sports car in the game. This probably answers why it is often a bit difficult to handle. HD Universe The Infernus is considered to be the fourth fastest car in GTA IV without DLC's installed with a top speed of 268 mph (434 km/h). It is highly susceptible to deformation from high-speed impacts, due to its light body construction and rear mounted engine. Windshield Ejection is also common due to the lack of substance in the front of the car. The Infernus is one of the best racing cars, but does suffer from understeer during high speed turns. It is laid out in a mid-engined all-wheel drive layout, like most Lamborghinis. The mid-engine configuration makes it unlikely to break down or be set aflame from front-end collisions. While reversing, the Infernus can be easily turned 180 degrees with a mere nudge of the steering wheel, which can be useful after losing control of the vehicle. The Infernus has the same engine sound as the Comet and the Super GT. And, like the Banshee, Buffalo, F620, Sultan RS, and Bullet GT, the Infernus burns excess fuel from its exhaust when shifting gears. Unique Variants GTA III In GTA 3, D-Ice is known to own a unique pear-red or metallic blue Infernus. In the mission where you have to drive it to a garage to defuse a bomb in it, you can save it in a garage, but only when failing the mission. This car is also seen in the mission Grand Theft Auto. Infernus-GTA-GTA3.PNG|The unique Infernus as seen during Grand Theft Auto III. Vice City and Vice City Stories In GTA Vice City, Lance Vance is depicted to be driving a uniquely white Infernus, which can be seen and driven during Back Alley Brawl and Guardian Angels. After obtaining Diaz's mansion in Rub Out, the regular Infernus parked next to the garage will permanently appear white, implying the car belongs to Lance. Given its permanence, the car is easily and always obtainable from this point on. The White Infernus reappears in Grand Theft Auto:Vice City Stories at Lance Vance's Apartment in Ocean Beach after the mission From Zero To Hero. Infernus-GTAVC-Lance-front.jpg|Lance Vance's unique white Infernus. GTA IV In GTA IV, an Infernus previously owned by Bryce Dawkins is given to the player by Bernie Crane after completion of his mission Buoys Ahoy. The car sports unique black stripes on the side skirts and one of two unique bright orange colors. The same orange Infernus is also featured in The Lost and Damned during Knowing Me, Knowing You, and can be obtained by parking it at a safehouse, and waiting for the time limit to run out. Johnny will get out, and the car will be locked. Get into another vehicle and drive around the block. When you come back, the Infernus will still be there, unlocked and ready for driving. During Stevie's Car Thefts, Stevie will require a unique golden Infernus parked near the Soldiers Memorial in Downtown Broker, and can be found parked next to the Pizza Salad Restaurant. Like all of Stevie's desired cars, it will respawn until it is delivered to his garage, allowing the player to keep one for themselves. Infernus (IV - 3).jpg|Possible Infernus colour after Buoys Ahoy. Infernus (IV - 2).jpg|Possible Infernus colour after Buoys Ahoy. Infernus-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The golden Infernus requested in Stevie's Car Thefts. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *The Infernus can be modified at TransFender: Colors: *Car Color 1 ($150) Nitro: *2x Nitrous ($200) *5x Nitrous ($500) *10x Nitrous ($1000) Wheels: *Import ($820) *Atomic ($770) *Ahab ($1000) *Virtual ($620) *Acess ($1140) *Off Road Wheel ($1000) *Mega ($1030) *Grove ($1230) *Twist ($1200) *Wires ($1560) Hydraulics ($1500) *The Transfender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for every modification except colors. Trivia * During development of GTA III, one of the earliest known names given to the car is the "Dyablo", a nod to both the Lamborghini Diablo, the real-life car it is based on, and the Diablos gang. The Diablos' gang vehicle was to be the Infernus, but was changed for being too flashy. * The beta version of the Infernus shares an uncanny resemblance to the Lamborghini Diablo and is illustrated without a rear spoiler. It is depicted on the Capital Autos website. * The radio of the Infernus set those default stations in the following games: **''GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos. **GTA IV: The Vibe 98.8. * In GTA IV, after collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Infernus fetching $10,000. * In GTA VC, the Infernus has the same engine sound of a Banshee; in GTA VCS, the Infernus has the same engine sound of a Stinger. * If the player takes an Infernus to a Pay 'n' Spray too many times it will turn a unique, dark green color. This color will then be permanent, and no amount of subsequent resprays will change it. This is most likely a glitch, as almost every other car in the game will continually cycle through its available colors each time you visit a Pay N' Spray. The exceptions are the Buffalo and Stretch E from The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Dukes, the Banshee and the PMP 600, which all suffer from similar glitches. * The Infernus in GTA IV has no front turning indicators nor a trunk. The absence of a trunk is seen after some frontal crashes, and Infernuses with front indicators can be seen on the TV commercial of "I'm Rich". .]] * Under the "Chinatown Wars" section of the Rockstar Games Social Club website, members may download a printable papercraft model of an Infernus. The vehicle's design is more rooted to the GTA IV rendition, and is obviously more detailed than the GTA Chinatown Wars rendition. * The Infernus is the most expensive car in the GTA IV era with a price tag of $150,000, followed by the Turismo with a price tag of $130,000 and the Super GT with a price tag of $110,000. * The Latin word ''Infernus means "being underneath" and is often translated as "Hell". * In GTA IV, the Infernus does not have it's own door opening/closing animation for its scissor doors, the animation for it is the same as every other car. The name may also refer to how the engine of the Infernus is located in the middle of the car or "being underneath" the driver. * In GTA Vice City, when you damage the Infernus too much, and at the same time break the trunk out, you will see that the smoke is coming from the trunk. * In GTA Vice City Stories, the Infernus is equipped with an AWD drivetrain (20% front/ 80% rear torque distribution). With such speed and power it is great for cruising along the beach, although it's turning radius will suffer. The AWD drivetrain can be easily seen by flipping the car over; switching between the hand-brake and regular brakes, while applying gas. * The back of the Infernus has 5 exhaust pipes, similar to the 4 exhaust pipes at the back of a Pagani Zonda. * The beta version of GTA Vice City had an Infernus with rectangular lights, different wheels and a bigger spoiler. * The Infernus and the Bullet are the only cars in GTA San Andreas to have working foglights. * The Infernus's seen in the Vice City trailers have a different wheel design then the final car, using the same design as GTA III"s sports car wheel design. Whether this is a beta or not is unknown, but the design was cut. * The Infernus is the fastest car in GTA San Andreas followed by Turismo and Bullet. * In GTA IV, a bug is present in the Infernus and this same bug is also present in the Landstalker. When reversing, there is a faint white reverse light on the front badge. *In GTA IV, being a sports car, when the Infernus shifts gears, it backfires, burning out the unburned fuel that accumulates in the exhaust, shifting backfires are also present with the beater versions of some cars and to the Banshee, F620, Bullet GT, Sultan RS, Buffalo (rarely), and Coquette (sometimes). *In GTA IV the Infernus resembles a Lamborghini Murcielago with a Pagani Zonda rear. This is likely a reference to the Lamborghini Murcielago and Pagani Zonda rivalry in the 2000s, as it was featured at the same time in Top Gear series 1 episode 1. Notable owners GTA III *D-Ice GTA Vice City/Vice City Stories *Lance Vance *Ricardo Diaz (Formerly) *Tommy Vercetti GTA San Andreas *Sweet Johnson GTA IV *Bryce Dawkins / Bernie Crane (After Buoys Ahoy it belongs to Niko Bellic). *Stevie *Tony McTony GTA V *Franklin Locations GTA III * One can easily be obtained during the mission Grand Theft Auto. * Normally spawned on the streets in Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale, similar to other sports cars. * Spawns in the Francis International Airport parking lot near the entrance. GTA Vice City * Parked in front of the mansion owned by Ricardo Diaz, and later Tommy Vercetti. Prior to the mansion's change of hand, the Infernus is featured with a conventional range of body colors. Thereafter, the car appears with a unique white body color. * On a platform in North Point Mall. The car is there as part of a competition, but the competition cannot be entered. GTA San Andreas * Spawns in Downtown, Los Santos. * Can be seen around Richman, Los Santos. Mostly near the bridge between Rodeo and Flint Intersection * Spawns mostly around San Fierro. * Commonly spawns in Paradiso, San Fierro. * Seen driving around the Bayside Marina. * Parked by the most north eastern house in Paradiso, San Fierro (only when wanted for export). * Found around The Strip, Las Venturas. * You can import it at Easter Basin for $84,000 (Sundays only). GTA Liberty City Stories * Often spawns on Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. * In the parking lot at Francis International Airport close to the entrance. * In the Newport Multistory Car Park. GTA Vice City Stories * In front of a mansion in the most northwest part of Starfish Island. * In the parking lot on the east of Forbes's apartment. * Inside the garage at Lance's apartment in Ocean Beach. * Parked along Ocean Drive, Ocean Beach. * An explosionproof one is obtainable from the mission Accidents Will Happen. Fail the mission to obtain it. * Sometimes seen driving in Starfish Island. * Parked next to the garage at El Swanko Casa safehouse. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * An Infernus can be encountered relatively early on if one spawns as a competitor (or in traffic) during Brucie's street races. These can be stolen, although killing an opponent and stealing their car will forfeit the race, lowering Brucie's approval rating. * The player will get a special colored Infernus from Bernie Crane for all Niko's help. * In GTA IV Multiplayer it is quite common, and can be seen driving around the streets of Liberty City. * Riding an NRG 900 around, especially around Star Junction, may cause an Infernus to spawn eventually. * Can rarely be seen on Union Drive East near Middle Park East at night driving another supercar. * As with most cars, Infernuses will spawn more readily once the player is already driving one. Approaching the South Bohan safehouse from the southern bridge may be a good way to spawn parked Infernuses near a convenient storing place. * Driving a Ruiner will eventually spawn an Infernus in Bohan but it will take awhile for it to appear. * Driving a Turismo around Star Junction or southern Algonquin may eventually cause an Infernus to spawn (TBoGT only). *In The Lost and Damned, it is only seen in the mission "Knowing Me, Knowing You". * In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Infernus was made more common and tends to spawn around Star Junction, Westminster and other central parts of Algonquin. * Also in The Ballad of Gay Tony, it is very common in other parts including The Meat Quarter, Lower Easton, Suffolk. GTA Chinatown Wars *The car can be obtained from many locations, though seems to be popular in Algonquin. *Can be bought at the Auto Merchant for $1000. *Spawns in a driveway of a house in Beachgate, Broker. Grand Theft Auto V *The Infernus is rare, though more common if the player is driving another high-end sports car in the more prestigious areas of Los Santos such as Rockford Hills. *Spawns at Pacific Bluffs along the row of the houses of Micheal's Therapist *Can be bought for $440,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. See also * Counthash and Miara, vehicles in GTA 1 and GTA 2 also based on Lamborghini models. Navigation }} de:Infernus es:Infernus fi:Infernus fr:Infernus pt:Infernus pl:Infernus Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports cars Category:Supercars Category:Luxury cars Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Italian vehicles Category:Rear Engine Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi